God Save The Queen
by Lisa House
Summary: Fiction historique: pendant le règne d'Edouard II d'Angleterre. House est un seigneur. Comment va-t-il rencontrer la femme de sa vie?


Voici une nouvelle fiction. J'étais en cours d'histoire médiévale à réfléchir sur le plan que je pourrai faire pour un texte sur la féodalité en Angleterre au XII° Siècle, et puis cette idée m'est venue. J'ai fait faire une translation vers la droite pour nos héros de House afin qu'ils se retrouvent en Angleterre (Londres en gros) et un bond dans le temps puisque nous sommes désormais en 1328.

C'est un peu dans le même style que la fiction que j'ai traduite, mais l'histoire n'est pas du tout la même.

Et puis même si cela s'encre dans une période historique bien précise, dans des lieux bien précis, des titres de noblesses bien précis, l'histoire sera mi-fiction, mi-historique (ce qui ne pose pas de problème selon mes prof^^)

Voilà le premier chapitre. J'aurai pu attendre quelques temps d'avoir fini "War Of Love", mais je me suis dit, c'est dans la tête, il faut que j'écrive sinon je vais oublier. Voilà! Reviewez pour que je puisse savoir si je suis dans la bonne voix!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 1.<strong>

Sir House s'approcha de la douane. Il descendit tant bien que mal d'Hector, son cheval, et s'approcha des hommes en armure faire barrage devant lui. Il boitait légèrement, s'étant habitué à sa nouvelle façon de se déplacer, mais pas vraiment à la douleur qu'il ressentait lorsqu'il montait à cheval.

-Monseigneur. Veuillez vous arrêtez. Dit l'un des gardes.

House laissa les reines de son cheval au paysan réquisitionné derrière lui et s'approcha encore plus des hommes, levant les yeux au ciel.

-Tout cela est-il vraiment nécessaire ?

-Nous ne faisons qu'appliquer les ordres du roi, Monseigneur.

House soupira et se laissa palper par l'un des hommes. Il savait que c'était la procédure maintenant lorsqu'un étranger souhaitait entrer dans la cité royale. Il avait entendu ouïr que des menaces avaient été faites au roi Edouard II pour qu'il change sa conduite. Il paraîtrait que c'était la reine en personne qui avait demandé à ce qu'on lui fasse ces menaces, jalouse de la favorite de son époux qui n'avait d'ailleurs eu aucun remord à l'installer sur le trône à ses côtés et à la faire reine après avoir répudié Isabelle de France, la vraie reine.

-C'est bon Monseigneur. Vous pouvez circuler.

House attrapa les reines d'Hector et monta avec l'aide du paysan. Celui-ci le regarda, le regard plein d'espoir qu'il lui jette une livre sterling, comme la plupart des seigneurs. Mais celui-ci ne daigna même pas le regarder et passa son chemin.

House entra dans la cité et s'arrêta aux écuries du village où il allait élire domicile pendant les quelques semaines où il resterait pour le mariage de la princesse Jeanne avec David II d'Ecosse. Le village de Westminster étant tout proche du château où il était convié dès le soir pour l'introduction de la princesse Jeanne aux grands du royaume.

-Bonsoir Sir House. Si vous voulez bien me suivre, je vais vous conduire à votre demeure.

House ne répondit rien et se contenta de suivre le vassal Chase, un jeune anglais, blond, yeux bleus. Bref, le gentilhomme parfait, celui qui serait capable de faire tomber n'importe quelle femme.

-Voici. Lui dit-il après s'être arrêté devant une grande porte en bois. Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, mes domestiques sont à votre disposition.

House ouvrit la porte et grimaça. C'était bien trop petit pour lui, et trop vide. Un simple lit à baldaquin, un buffet en bois clair, des latrines dans un con fermé, un coin pour la toilette avec un seau d'eau, une grande cheminée en brique et bois au fond de la pièce. En clair quelque chose d'assez rustique pour un seigneur, mais House n'avait eu aucune envie de dépenser toute sa fortune dans ce lieu juste pour faire plaisir au roi – ou plutôt pour devoir accomplir son devoir de seigneur envers son roi.

Il ordonna à son valet de poser sa malle devant le lit et de ranger les objets à leurs places, puis il sortit. Il se posta devant l'entrée de la demeure Chase et sortit sa pipe de sa poche. Il fourra des feuilles de sauge puis l'alluma avec une buchette. Il était encore en tenue de voyage et devant mettre ses habits de satin et de velours pour ce soir, mais il se dit qu'il avait le temps.

Il avala quelques bouffés de son tabac puis remarqua qu'une jeune femme brune tirait de l'eau du puis avec l'aide de quelques domestiques. Il s'approcha et elle le remarqua.

-Bonsoir Monseigneur. Vous avez fait bon voyage ?

-Assez. Vous devez être la femme de Chase.

-Oui, je suis Allison Cameron, fille d'un vassal du Broadland dans le Northfolk.

-Je voudrai savoir, qui est le seigneur de ce comté ?

-Oh, c'est Amaury de Westminster. Un homme assez présomptueux et vantard. Il ne cesse de compter aux jeunes femmes nobles qu'il a hérité du comté de Westminster parce qu'il avait tellement rendu service au roi qu'il l'avait mérité amplement. Mais vous voulez que je vous dise, je crois bien que sa femme a donné du plaisir pour acheté son titre, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire… Au fait, vous n'êtes pas venu avec votre femme ?

-Ma femme et moi sommes séparés depuis deux ans après un mariage sans descendance. Dit sèchement House.

-Je vois. Robert et moi avons aussi du mal pour avoir un enfant, mais si par malheur nous n'arrivons pas à en avoir, cela ne nous dérangera pas.

House lui lança un regard ennuyé. Il se fichait totalement des histoires de ses hôtes. Et puis son histoire à lui était bien différente. C'était Stacy qui ne désirait pas d'enfant. Et il avait bien sûr donné une fausse raison quant à son divorce.

-Vous devriez aller vous changer, les invités du roi commencent à se rendre au château. Mon mari pourra vous y conduire si vous désirer, pour ne pas salir votre tenue.

-Non, je me débrouillerai.

Il tourna les talons et entra dans sa location. Allison le regarda jeter les restes de sa pipe dans un seau d'eu propre. Elle sentit Robert s'approcher d'elle.

-Que je n'aime pas cet homme.

-Moi non plus Allison, mais il nous donne une bonne somme d'argent en habitant chez nous. Lui sourit-il.

-Peut être, mais j'ai l'impression qu'il va nous apporter de nombreux problèmes.


End file.
